Antes de que nos rindamos
by Dr. Calgari's Pet
Summary: [UA] ¿Por qué es malo algo que se siente tan bien?


**Aclaraciones** : Ninguno de los personajes a los que se hace referencia me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : OoC | Itacest

* * *

~.: Antes de que nos rindamos :.~

Está mal, siempre todo está mal.

No, no lo dicen con palabras sino con la mirada acusatoria, peyorativa.

"Son uno enfermos", "Arderán en el infierno" son frases que se deslizan peligrosamente de sus lenguas afiladas y se clavaban en sus mentes cual serpiente venenosa.

Ahora sinceramente ya nada importa. Han sido tantos los agravios, tantas las vejaciones, que después de tanto tiempo el alma ha dejado de sentir dolor y la apatía parece inflarse con cada mirada despectiva, con cada palabra llena de rencor.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue aquella tarde de diciembre, cuando ambos padres, quienes hacían oídos sordos a los malintencionados comentarios, regresaron a casa antes de lo previsto. Vaya, ¡Qué cara pusieron! Papá estaba indignado y mamá rota por dentro… y si antes eran tres, ahora no sería ninguno.

Mamá selló con sangre la despedida mientras las vidas escapaban de su sonrisa y entre sus piernas, así mismo papá desconoció a aquellas dos criaturas al condenarlas al más obscuro de los exilios. Definitivamente no merecían ser humillados de aquella forma y se preguntaban, ¡Oh, con cuánta desdicha! Cuántas habrán sido las veces en que aquellos dos degenerados mancillaron ésa, su católica y pulcra casa.

Escaparon mano a mano, con nada más que la firme convicción de que, cuando se hace algo por amor, no debería ser considerado pecado; corrieron bajo la lluvia, bajo aquel cielo enfurecido que les recordaba lo trágico de su existencia, una extensión de lo que es el infierno en tierra. Algunas miradas curiosas asomaban tras las ventanas, los murmullos se confundían con el estallido colérico de los rayos que atravesaban el cielo como si intentasen romperlo en pedazos.

"Joder, Feliciano, levanta la cabeza. Que ni tú ni yo hemos hecho algo de lo que debamos avergonzarnos" grita el mayor de los hermanos, y su voz muere cuando las melancólicas gotas de lluvia chocan contra la tierra mojada bajo sus pies cansados.

En mudo acuerdo deciden que irán en dirección contraria a la luna, directo al sol y se detendrán únicamente cuando haya amanecido y las tinieblas, espesas y burlonas, hayan quedado atrás.

Feliciano intenta seguirle el paso a su hermano, mira su nuca, la playera pegada al torso, los pies llenos de barro, el subir y bajar frenético de su espalda cuando respira. Verle le hace sentirse débil al tiempo que piensa que, de no haber sido por él, quizá ambos se habrían salvado, que si no hubiera tentado así a la suerte, con aquellos sutiles mensajes cuando se colaba bajo las sábanas del mayor, nada de esto habría pasado.

La culpa le pesa en la nuca, le obliga a clavar la mirada en el suelo, le prohíbe con severidad volver a posarse sobre los hermosos ojos verdes del mayor. Esos ojos que le miraban con miedo al inicio, cuando su joven cuerpo le mostraba un mundo lleno de placeres; y que ahora no son más que el trágico cementerio de los sueños mutilados.

 _"Soy yo quien está pudriéndose, y lo he arrastrado a él, he arrastrado a mi hermanito a esta porquería. ¿No se supone que es él lo que más amo en este mundo?"_

"¡Feliciano!" es lo último que escucha antes de chocar con la espalda de su hermano.

El mayor ha tomado a su hermano por los hombros, lo sacude, hace que salga de su trance con brusquedad. Feliciano está aturdido, levanta por mero instinto la cabeza y mira el decrépito y pálido rostro de su compañero, con una expresión desencajada, el cabello pegado a la frente y el último brillo de esperanza bailando tenuemente dentro de sus ojos oliva, esperando el momento adecuado para emprender la huida.

Aquella imagen es como una cachetada y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Perdóname, Lovi, por favor. Por favor… Lo siento, lo siento… No debí, perdóname, hermanito" repite una y otra y otra vez mientras aferra sus delgados dedos al cuerpo del mayor, quien intenta desesperadamente hacer que se detenga.

Feliciano ahora siente la mejilla caliente. Lovi le ha golpeado.

"¿Qué no entiendes? Ahora no es el momento para decir estupideces y, ¡Diablos! ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ambos compartimos un pedazo de la culpa? Así que deja de llorar como niñita. Tenemos que seguir, Feliciano. Seguir caminando… Pero, joder, tenemos que hacerlo… juntos… ¡Argh! ¡Sólo continuemos, maldición!" dice envolviéndolo en un abrazo brusco y cálido. Feliciano escucha el palpitar violento de su corazón, exactamente el mismo que se hizo presente en aquella primera inocente entrega. Así, junto a su hermano, encuentra la paz absoluta y nada más importa: ni la lluvia ni los truenos ni el exilio ni las humillaciones ni la intriga de saber si el sol saldrá mañana.

Se miran a los ojos, un rayo esplendoroso ilumina la escena y grita rasgando el cielo. La desesperación se convierte en clarividencia mientras un extraño brillo en los ojos contrarios les indica que, efectivamente, sus almas se han unido una vez más, que sus mentes se complementan, que sólo existe una manera en la que podrían estar por siempre juntos.

.

Y el río arrastro lejos los cascarones vacíos, maltratados, al tiempo dos almas se elevaban al cielo fantástico de las religiones paganas, donde probablemente se volverán eternos.


End file.
